we are not together
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily and Damon are not together but everyone thinks they should be
1. Chapter 1

What's the story?" Carter questions entering into the apartment handing over the salad he made

"What are you talking about?" Damon steps aside to letting his best friend past.

"You and Emily what's going on with two?"

"They're just friends." Razor yells out from the kitchen. Even without seeing him both Carter and Damon can visual the eye roll that occupied the outburst.

"That's right we are!"

"Keep on telling yourself that!" Razor joins them in the front room mentioning food would be ready in about ten minutes. All three find places to sit and wait out the minutes.

"Come on Damon there has to be something going on. You can tell us."

"There is nothing to say." Damon folds his arms in a defense posture.

"Don't even bother trying Carter . He won't budge. God knows I've tried!"

"Well since he won't talk about it; Razor what you're thoughts on Emily being with Damon ?"

"She's not with me!"

"Shush! I believe you have indubitably decided was not a topic you want to discuss.'

"I'm not sure, it's hard to say. I do think she calms him but on the other hand makes him fight harder for things. He seems happier when she's around. Relax is too weak of a word to use."

"I see it too."

"Everyone does."

"Do you think they are you know?"

"Hard to say they are away a lot with their busy schedule …" Damon leaps up from his seat and starts pacing.

"We. Are. Not. Together." He says through clinched teeth.

"Fine whatever calm down!" Razor hisses, exchanging a look with Carter .

"Yeah man it's alright we can move on it if it's a sensitive topic for you." The pacing stops and his head drops down.

"Do you guys want the truth?" They can barely hear him.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm scared. You're right Emily does things to me I've never felt before. Sure I've thought I had these feelings before….but this is different. With her I feel whole."

"That's great Damon ! I know she's single you should go for it." Carter himself stands walking over to put a caring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm also scared she doesn't feel the same. I'm tired of being hurt." Razor joins them placing his hand on Damon's other shoulder, squeezing down.

"Another way she's changed you is in the past you'd be too proud to admit to any of this. She's unlocking volubility from you and the fact you're accepting it is amazing. Don't be afraid."

"Life is full of risks. Yeah she might turn you down. But won't you rather know for sure instead of always wondering?" Damon slowly nods, sighing in defense.

"We still got ten minutes until dinner that should be enough to call her and ask her to met you for dessert tonight."

"No Razor ! Are you crazy?!"

"I think he's right. You should do it now, before you chicken out. Or I could call her…."

"Don't you dare! God why do I feel like I'm in middle school?"

"We're just looking out for you. Now make that call!" Damon rolls his eyes and after a few moments of hesitation walks towards his bedroom where he left his phone charging. Life should be full risks and not regrets he thinks to himself.

"I can picture their wedding."

"Mine and Emily, Razor ?"

"God yeah…." Damon shuts the door to block out the tomfoolery and picks up the cell from the table. He'd have to be quick before Carter was right and he became a chicken. He finds her first in his recent placed calls; having discussed something with the pizza shack schedule. He hits call.

"Hey it's Emily sorry I must be out or at practice ! Leave your name and message and I'll get back to you soon as I can." After a few rings her voice mail had kicked on.

"It's Damon . Look I know this might be dumb but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me.' he pauses feeling like a sixteen year old once more. 'On a date I mean. I'm free tonight or at anytime. Bye." When he ends the call he groans, heart pounding, did he actually just do that?


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them eat dinner, Carter attempting to get Damon to open up more . Music , pizza shack rumors , and the usual topics are discussed; Damon almost forgets what he did earlier; until the buzzing of his phone brings reality back. He picks it up from the table, can't help but to smile at her name.

"Hi." He says hitting accept.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I'll go out with you. What took you so long to ask me?"

"I was being a chicken I suppose.' He winks across the table at Carter who is receiving a high five from Razor 'So what would you like to do?" He stands up from the table allowing the two of them to celebrate on their own. He just hoped they won't let the fact they pushed him towards this linger over his head for too long.

"It's been awhile since I've been bowling."

"Sounds great! I'll pick up twenty ok?"

"Works for me. See you soon!" Damon doesn't even bother telling them a farewell as he exits the apartment; they'd understand.


End file.
